A PK study for those patients in the B arm of the parent protocol 372, one of the ACTG protocols utilizing a variety of antiretroviral treatments. Some of these drugs are in the experimental stages and some are licensed. The possible licensed drugs include AZT, ddI, d4T, 3TC and Nelfinavir. New agents include 1592, DMP266 and adefovir.